Bakugan: Neathia's Demise/Chapter 2, Flames of War
"Bakugan brawl!" said Ace, ready to face his unknown opponent. He looked at the stats of all Bakugan, and saw that his enemy's name was Jerome. He looked up at the large dragon, made apart of many diffrenet metals, and most of them were rusted. Both Umbra and Ace did not know what to expect from Jerome's mechanical dragon, as mechanical Bakugan always had a suprise. They didn't need to wait long. Jerome simply pressed a few buttons on what seemed to be a new battling device based on the old Gauntlet the Vestals used. The dragon immediatly roared, and it sent massive fireballs everywhere, hitting Scaboid. It flew backwards and landed upside down. "He didn't even use an Ability, and yet...Ability Activate!" said the Neathian Captain. "White Flame!" Scaboid quickly got on its feet, and unleashed it's own white fireball at the dragon. Again, Jerome simply pressed a couple of buttons and Ace was suprised to see the dragon dive straight into the fireball. Amazed, Ace saw it come out the other side without a scratch, and it was headed straight for Scaboid. Jerome raised his first Ability card, and it glowed white before the dragon's own light overshone it. The dragon's claws reached out for Scaboid's neck, and Ace knew it was time to act. "Dark Whirpool!" Ace yelled. The dragon was surrounded by a whirpool as it overcame him and engulfed him in its water. Part of the metals that composed the dragon fell off, and beautiful scales were seen. His eye was also visible, a light blue. It seemed very neutral and fake, almost as if the Bakugan wasn't real. "Right, let's follow up with Shadow Claw!" Umbra's claws grew longer and she clawed at her opponent, making even more of the metals drop. "Shining Scaboid!" said the Captain as he raised his ability, and Scaboid grew brighter and brighter. Scaboid then became so fast Ace only saw a blur as he rushed his enemy and body slammed him. The dragon could take no more, as it reverted to ball form. "Ugh... Now we have to get it fixed... No matter, I'll deal with you two the old fashioned way!" Jerome pressed a couple of buttons on his alien weapon, and it emitted a radio wave that forced Umbra and Scaboid to revert to their ball form. He then shot at the Captain multiple times, who didn't see it coming. He fell to the ground as Ace realized he needed help. He reached into his pocket and found his BakuBombs, which he threw to the ground. They gave off alot of smoke, and gave Ace the chance to pull the Captain away and check his injury. It took him a second to realize he was already dead, and there was no helping him. Ace ran to where he hoped he had an advantage to Jerome. He grabbed a rock, and barely saw the silhouette of Jerome, aiming his weapon around trying to find him. He was shouting insults and taunts, but Ace barely heard him. He wasn't listening. All there was now was the target and his weapon, everything else seemed to cease to exsist. He silently creeped up to him and smashed the rock to his right ear, sending him tumbling to the right. Ace then grabbed the gun, hit him with it and jumped back as he had his enemy at gunpoint. The smoke cleared right then, and Ace wondered what to do next. He noticed Jerome's uniform more now, it was nearly identical to the Castle Guards one but black. "Who are you? Who sent you?", said Ace, nodding at the village burning behind Jerome. "We are the true sons and daughters of Neathia! You may kill me today, but the Rebellion shall continue, and it shall prevail! Down with Gundalia, down with Neathia! The flames of war shall bring a new Neathia, one free of the likes of you!" ''A rebellion...''thought Ace. He wasn't sure of the motive, but he figured he didn't need to ask and shot Jerome, killing him. "Hmm...It's not only against Neathia... He mentioned Gundalia, too.. Weird.." He ran towards the burning village, but by now it was clear that no one could have survived an inferno this big. There was a sign, just outside the village. From it Ace could tell that he was indeed on Neathia, and that this village was rather close to another city. Perhaps he could seek help from there. Category:Bakugan: Neathia's Demise Category:Bakugan: Neathia's Demise Chapters